


It Is A Dangerous Thing, Your Love

by Souliebird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Choking, Codependency, Consensual Violence, Drabble Collection, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Self-Harm, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: A series of interconnected drabbles about the boy with a short temper and violent tendencies and the other boy he can't decide if he wants to kiss or strangle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this au in my head and it wouldn't let me write anything else until I let it out. It's a _bit fucked up but I decided I might as well post it anyways._

He’s reading one of the books his bunkmate has been assigned when Suga comes waltzing into the room like he owns it. He doesn’t own it, because it is Daichi and Asahi’s room; Suga has been sequestered down the hall in the single rooms because he is not allowed to have a bunkmate. But he owns it, because he owns Daichi and Asahi, as much as Daichi hates to admit it. 

Daichi simply raises his arm as he continues to read and Suga slips under it and wiggles about until he’s between Daichi’s thighs and leaning back against his chest. He’s pouting, very pointedly. 

Daichi ignores him until he’s finished the paragraph he was reading, then closes the book. Suga starts talking immediately. 

“I have a soul, you know.” 

“Mmm, I figured.” Daichi tilts his head to rest it on Suga’s shoulder. 

“I do. It’s probably very lovely.” 

“I’m sure.” 

Suga huffs and grabs at the book Daichi was reading, then tosses it to the side so he can properly hold Daichi’s hands. Daichi allows it; the book wasn’t that interesting.

“Hanamaki said I didn’t have a soul.” Suga sounds dejected and Daichi does not like it. His pulls Suga flush against his chest and growls out a response.

“He did, did he?” 

“He said I’m filled with ice and dirt,” Suga is frowning and he tilts his head back so Daichi can see the frown. Daichi scowls.

“The other one thought it was funny,” there is a pause and Suga turns their hands so their fingers can be laced together. It's a soft gesture and soothes the beast in Daichi’s chest. Just for a moment. “Do you think I’m filled with dirt?”

“Of course not,” Daichi turns his head to place a soft kiss on Suga’s throat. The other boy tilts his head, baring the flesh for Daichi. It makes him want to bite down hard into it and do other, rougher, things, but they’ll get in trouble, again, if they close the door. And well, Daichi doesn’t like getting into trouble because then it makes Suga upset. And Daichi hates it when Suga is upset. 

“Maybe with ice, though,” He adds as an afterthought. Suga smacks at his hand. 

They are quiet a moment, Suga leaning heavily back into Daichi, and him nosing at the pale throat in front of him, wondering how much he can get away with when the door is open when he realizes something. 

“You’re here.” 

“Ah, yes? Don’t tell me you’ve started seeing things. They’ll move you to another ward.”

“No,” Daichi snaps, because he’s not that kind of crazy. He maybe just has a bit of an anger problem and an unhealthy possessive streak. “You’re here, wanting me to ravish you. Not out there, seeking revenge.” 

“Revenge is such a petty word, my love.” 

Daichi glares at Suga and the other boy just smiles blindingly at him. Sometimes Daichi wants to wring his pretty neck. 

“Okay, fine. It happened this morning. And speaking of which, Iwaizumi might maybe be looking for me.”

Daichi groans and presses his forehead into Suga’s shoulder. “I hate fighting Iwaizumi.” 

Because no one gets to touch Suga except for Daichi and maybe sometimes Asahi is Suga is feeling cuddly and Daichi is feeling generous. 

“His ribs are still broken from last time.” Suga offers and Daichi scoffs. 

“I just wanted to read today.”

“Reading is boring. Watching you get bloodied and bruised before they drag you apart isn’t.” 

“Your soul isn’t worth this.”

“Oh, please, Daichi, we both know I don’t have one of those.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Codependency.
> 
> That is what the doctors called it. They are too attached to each other and it is dangerous. His therapist tells him that for his safety, for Suga’s safety, they have to learn to live without each other. Suga will be turning eighteen and leaving before Daichi will, and if Daichi wants him to flourish in society, Suga needs to be able to stand on his own. 
> 
> Daichi doesn't tell the doctor Suga doesn't need him.

Suga slashes open his wrists when Daichi is moved to another ward. It is dramatic, and he even goes as far as to write Daichi’s name on the wall in his own blood before he passes out. 

When he wakes up, he refuses to talk to anyone. 

The doctors bring Daichi in as a last ditch effort when Suga stops eating.

The silver haired teen quite literally crawls off his bed and into Daichi’s lap the moment he sits on the bedside chair, purring like a kitten and asking how Daichi is doing.

Daichi calls him an idiot.

They move Daichi back into Asahi’s room. 

Codependency.

That is what the doctors called it. They are too attached to each other and it is dangerous. His therapist tells him that for his safety, for Suga’s safety, they have to learn to live without each other. Suga will be turning eighteen and leaving before Daichi will, and if Daichi wants him to flourish in society, Suga needs to be able to stand on his own. 

Daichi doesn't tell the doctor Suga doesn't need him; that it had all been a ploy to get Daichi back into his proper ward. Suga hadn't even cut himself in a way that would have really killed him. 

He has been fucking with the doctors because he has been bored. Daichi has just been a valid excuse.

Because being in a different ward has never been a problem for them. 

They have both been moved before and Daichi still found himself waking up in the middle of the night to arms sliding around his waist. Even when he was in confinement for breaking Oikawa’s arm (the fucker had truly deserved it that time and had been lucky Suga hadn't been present. No one messes with Asahi.)

It has never just been Suga who reaches out. Daichi has become an expert at scaling the hospital walls, but he's only ever used the skill to get back to Suga. He doesn't know how many times he's been yelled at and lectured for being where he isn't supposed to be, because the silver haired teen is there.

Suga thinks it is hilarious, because of course he does. Daichi just doesn't trust him enough to be by himself for too long. 

And Daichi really doesn't like it when other people look at Suga, so he needs to remind them all who Suga belongs to (in reality it is who Daichi belongs to. Suga has owned him since Suga had broken his thumb with a smile in their first meeting)

Asahi is at least glad to have Daichi back; he was worried about who would be assigned to him. Daichi briefly wonders if that was Suga’s ploy. 

Asahi is the only reason Daichi knows that Suga isn't a sociopath. Suga genuinely cares about the anxious teen and his comforts. They both go out of their way to care for the gentle giant; not only protecting him from the others and their scathing remarks but keeping anything that would cause him discomfort away. They read his assigned books before he does, to mark anything that might upset him and they have slowly eased him out of his shell to the point they can even joke around.

He's the only person Daichi can room with because Daichi can't snap at him. 

The one time he did, before they became lovers, Suga pinned him to the ground and held a shank to his throat. 

It was one of the most arousing things Daichi has ever experienced. 

Daichi decides that proves the doctor’s wrong; they can’t completely obsessed with each other if they both also care about Asahi. Suga can function just fine without him. 

And the fact Daichi hasn’t been able to sleep a wink since he was first moved to the other ward, since Suga foolishly got himself locked in the hospital ward, means absolutely nothing. 

His lack of sleep and the fact his head has been pounding for days is the source of his irritability, not because he misses his best friend. His lover. His everything. 

He can’t sleep without Suga. 

He needs those spindly arms around him, to sooth the beast in his chest and lull him to sleep. He needs Suga’s whispered late night talks, the rutting against each other with no care about noise because Asahi’s sleep medicine knocks him the fuck out. 

He needs to know they are both okay for him to be able to sleep. 

He digs the balls of his hands into his eyes. 

He’s so tired and Suga is like three wards away, under lock and key, and not even he can slip away, Daichi thinks. The hospital is actually pretty good at keeping track of its suicidal patients. 

Daichi is going to wring Suga’s pretty little neck when he sees him next. He should have done a less grand stupid gesture. 

Daichi doesn’t like being kept away from him this long, the fucker should have known that. 

He’ll wring his neck twice. 

The bedroom door creaks open and Daichi turns his head towards to slowly. 

Suga is standing there in the hospital dressing gowns and Daichi can see the bandages around his wrists. He’s paler than normal, and there are deep shadows around his eyes. His lips and red and shiny.

He slips into the room, closes the door, and walks to the edge of Daichi’s bed, knees bumping into it.

“You’re late.” Daichi whispers with some annoyance. Suga tilts his head to one side and smiles. It's empty and sad. 

“They keep giving me female nurses.” He pauses, then sits on the bed. He flops down next to Daichi a moment later and Daichi eagerly, greedily, wraps his arms around Suga’s thin waist and holds him close, pressing his face into Suga’s shoulder. 

“Don’t tell me…” Daichi trails off, not even wanting to say it. He scowls and he wonders if Suga can feel it against his skin.

Suga laughs and brings his hands up to run through Daichi’s hair. “Of course not, my love. They are too...uptight for that.” He presses a kiss to Daichi’s temple. “I blew the janitor.”

Daichi tightens his grip on Suga. He wants to pretend it is a joke, but he knows it isn’t. Suga isn’t above such tricks. 

He digs his fingers into Suga’s hips, intent on bruising his skin.

The beast inside him growls.

“You’re mine.” He snarls. 

Suga rolls them so he is straddling Daichi’s lap and he places his hands on Daichi’s bare chest.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Suga states, leaning down slightly. He tilts his head up slightly and Daichi’s hands shoot up before he can even think about it. He squeezes and Suga closes his eyes, like he enjoys it when Daichi chokes him. 

He probably does.

“You. Are. Mine.” He repeats. 

Suga leans into the hold, pushing forward until he's lying chest to chest with Daichi. Daichi squeezes tighter, earning a strangled gasp, and then surges forward to claim Suga’s lips in a searing kiss. Suga responds, licking at Daichi’s lips as he does, tightening his grip on Daichi’s hair.

Suga grinds down on Daichi’s dick, which is already responding. 

He digs his thumb into Suga’s windpipe, and he feels the other teen jerk under him. Daichi grins into the kiss, rolls his hips up. 

Suga pulls back slightly, parting his lips and trying to suck in a breath. 

Daichi squeezes even more.

Suga opens his eyes and looks down through his lashes at Daichi. He doesn't struggle.

Daichi suddenly recalls a conversation they had, long ago. That Suga would let Daichi kill him if he wanted to. Daichi had been in a mood, had been picking fights, had wanted to get it out, to bloody his fists. Suga had pulled him aside and provoked him enough that Daichi lashed out.

Daichi loosens his hold and Suga sucks in a breath, tilting his head back as he does.

Daichi laughs, some part of him enjoying this too much, then pulls Suga into kiss before he can regain his breath. 

Suga rocks down into him, moaning a little too loudly. Daichi moves his hands from Suga’s throat to cup his cheeks instead. He pulls him closer, sticks his tongue down Suga’s throat as he rocks his hips up. 

Suga pushes down onto him. 

He's hard. He's so hard it hurts but he's exhausted. He wants nothing more than to roll them over, get the lube he has hidden under his bed, and fuck Suga until they are boneless masses, but honestly didn't think he can. 

Suga likes to put up a bit of a fight during foreplay and Daichi doesn't want to deal with it. 

He moves one hand to the back of Suga’s head, tangles his hand in his pretty silver hair, and yanks back hard. 

Suga looks down at him with blown out eyes.

“You have two choices.” 

Suga raises his brows.

“I'm not going to fuck you. I'm too tired.” 

“Do I get to fuck you?”

Daichi narrows his eyes. Suga smiles.

Daichi doesn't like to be fucked, not really. Suga can be too rough and, while it feels great at the time, it hurts too much after. He's not sure if Suga cares or not. Daichi at least makes sure Suga is properly prepped before he fucks him. Mostly because he enjoys drawing things out and seeing Suga writhe in pleasure.

“You can either get the lube out and wrap your hands around our dicks,” Suga licks his lips at that, “or put that pretty mouth of yours to work.”

“Why do I have to do all the work?”

“Because I haven't slept in three fucking days because you thought it would be cute to write my name on the walls in your own blood, you fucked up idiot.”

Suga pouts. “I thought it was romantic. Did you not see the hearts?”

“No, I didn't see it at all.”

Suga scowls. Daichi tugs on his hair, but the other teen leans forward until their noses are brushing against each other. Daichi refuses to let go of his hair, so it's pulling tight.

“What if I make you another one?” Suga asks in a purr. It makes Daichi rock his hips up. “What if I write it on you? Make sure you are covered in all of me?”

Daichi pulls him down into a kiss, then shoves him back up. “You're not making me lose another three days of sleep.” 

“Then write me a love note.”

“I already did.” 

He eyes the ring of bruises forming around Suga’s neck.

He leans back down and they kiss. It's still hard, Daichi doesn't think they can really do soft, but it's gentler. 

There is no biting.

Suga works his hand between them, pushes at Daichi’s bottoms until he’s exposed. Daichi groans at the cold air, at the too tight grip Suga uses on him.

There is no lube and it hurts, but he'll be fucking lying if says it doesn't feel good. He rocks up into it, moans into the kiss. 

Suga shifts, moves around without breaking the kiss or letting go of Daichi, then there is lube and Suga has both of them in his hand. 

Daichi ruts up with each stroke, not even trying to control himself. His fingers are tangled up so much in Suga’s hair he's not sure he can let go anymore. His other hand drops back down to Suga’s neck and squeezes.

Suga responds by tightening his own grip. 

Maybe it's because he's so tired or maybe because he hasn't cum since the last time Suga had his hands around him, but before he knows it, his back is arching and he's crying out into Suga’s mouth.

Suga follows him a moment later, biting into his lip, and works them both through it. 

When he pulls back, let's them go, there is blood and a smile on his lips. Daichi stares up at him a moment before he can't keep his eyes open any longer. 

They are too heavy and he is too tired.

He relaxes his hands, no longer choking Suga or pulling his hair. Suga moves again, doesn't tuck Daichi back into his pants, just lays himself out on Daichi’s chest. Rests his head on his shoulder, stretches out his legs so they are tangled together even more. 

“They better not take away my outdoor time for harboring you.” Daichi mumbles into Suga’s temple. 

“You make it sound like I'm a criminal.”

Daichi grunts in response. As he starts to drift, he tugs slightly on Suga’s locks. “Which janitor?”

“The one with the moustache.”

He grunts again, but then presses his lips lightly into Suga’s hair, a mock of a kiss. “Don't ever pull that shit again. You are mine.”

Suga gives a pleased hum and Daichi falls asleep wondering how long he'll wind up in solitary confinement for if he only breaks the janitor’s nose.


	3. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really helps, but they give him a shot and lead him back to his room and let him sleep until it doesn't hurt to have his eyes open

He's been having migraines since he was thirteen. It's the only time he will even willingly go to one of the doctors.

Nothing really helps, but they give him a shot and lead him back to his room and let him sleep until it doesn't hurt to have his eyes open. 

It's the one time he's allowed to keep the door of the room shut during the day. They put a nice little sign on the door so the orderlies don't open it and bitch at him.

The other patients know better than to even try to come into the room. 

He only pities Asahi because he essentially locks his friend out of their room for up to seventy two hours. And of course, the other teen is a saint and never once complains. He even brings Daichi jello pops when the pain stops.

But the pain isn't going to be going away anytime soon. It's barely just started, the thumping in his head that makes him feel like his head is going to be ripped apart from the inside. The medication hasn't kicked in. Hasn't put him out of his damn misery, yet. 

He wants to curl up, to tug at his hair to try and stop the pain, stop the way his stomach is knotting and churning. He won't throw up, he never does, but he's always like two seconds away. 

But he can't move. He can barely stay on his side, but he knows things are worse when he's on his back. He's better on his side. 

It just sucks and he hates it and he needs the drugs to kick in. He can't even try to sleep without the drugs. It hurts too much. 

His hands are shaking. Not a lot, but enough it's irritating him. It's shifting the blankets and he can feel it all the way down his body. 

He wants to scream and kick them off, but that requires moving and he can't. 

His eyes are just starting to feel heavy when he hears the door click. He's prepared to scream at them as it opens just slightly and light shines in. 

But then it closes with barely any noise and the light is gone. 

But it's too much, too much stimulation, and Daichi’s shaking hands go up to cover his ears, to try to block out any other noise.

Which means he doesn't hear the footsteps. But the bed behind him dips, makes Daichi go stiff, because his mind goes to the worst of places. 

But then Daichi knows, knows who is lying behind him, because no one else is stupid enough to risk themselves. 

“You haven't had an attack in months,” Suga breaths against his neck. Daichi’s entire body jerks in pain because even that is too loud. 

Suga realizes his mistake and keeps his mouth quiet. His hands talk instead.

It ghosts over Daichi’s side and to his stomach, then up his chest. His muscles are fluttering under the touches, but it doesn't hurt and it's almost relaxing. 

The hand goes up his arm and to where Daichi is still covering his ears. Suga pulls it away and moves slowly, so that their hands are in front of Daichi’s chest. He covers Daichi’s hand with his own, containing the shaking. 

Behind him, Suga moves so slowly that Daichi’s eyes start to feel heavy again, enough he's sure he's finally going to sleep.

Then there's a head pushed between his shoulder blades. It is a comforting weight. 

Daichi’s fingers twitch and he turns their hands, so he is the one clasping Suga’s hand.

He squeezes. 

Suga presses himself into Daichi’s back. 

Sleep is creeping up on him fast, and Daichi wants to tell Suga to leave. 

He doesn't care that Suga will get in trouble if he's found here, which he will be because they do a headcount at night and they always realize Suga is missing. And that he's always in Daichi’s bed. 

He's more worried the stupid bastard will in the bed with Daichi until the migraine goes away. Because he will, and that could be days, and Suga won't move even when he's hungry and thirsty if it means leaving Daichi.

Daichi knows it is a stubborn streak. It has nothing to do with caring about him and his well being. Suga is just strange and Daichi is his favorite toy. If he is it out commission, then Suga doesn't really have much to keep him occupied. 

But as the medication finally kicks in and Daichi is railroaded into sleep, he imagines, just for a moment, that everything is normal, and Suga is with him to try and take care of him.

Despite the pain, he falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m bored,” Suga responds from under the table, running his hand up and down Daichi’s thigh. “You’re ignoring me.”

Daichi likes to think he is a good patient. 

He takes his medications on time, he goes to all of his therapy sessions, and he works hard on the assignments that are given to him. He’s never purposely rude to the staff and respects the doctors and guards who deserve it.

He gets into fights, a lot, but those are mostly only with Iwaizumi and really, they shouldn’t count because they aren’t out of malice towards each other. When they aren’t brawling because Suga or Oikawa provoked the other too far, Daichi and Iwaizumi actually get along pretty well. They have a healthy understanding towards each other and don’t take their fights personally. 

His other fights, well; either someone does something stupid when he is in a mood or someone really deserved to get the shit kicked out of them and Daichi couldn’t ignore it. 

He doesn’t get into fights over petty things; like the television remote or someone popped the volleyball again. No, he gets into fights because one of the new kids thinks it is okay to push around Yamaguchi or one of the guards gets a little too friendly and handsy with the kid down the hall who doesn’t talk. He doesn’t put up with that shit.

The other patients know it, too. They are terrified of Daichi’s temper, but they also know he’s got what Asahi calls a Good Heart. 

He’s here because he’s sick and he’s got no where else to go. Not because he’s a bad person.

So Daichi really likes to think he’s a good patient, at least until Suga is involved, because then it all goes to shit. 

Daichi will follow Suga into hell in gasoline soaked pajamas and do it with a smile on his face. He knows he has it bad for the other teen, knows Suga has him so fully wrapped around his finger that one look from him will have Daichi breaking someone's face. 

Why the doctors think it's Suga who is obsessed with him or that Daichi has any control over the silver haired boy, he has no idea. 

Though, to be fair to the doctors, Suga did follow Daichi to the library, like a little lost psychotic puppy. Daichi doesn't have time to play with him today, he has a report due tomorrow about a book he hasn't finished yet. It's too dull for him to get through, but he is stubborn and he refuses to fail the assignment. 

Suga has been decent enough so far. He's plucked some book off the shelf and has been reading it, but Daichi can see he's getting ancy. There is a little pout on his lips and his eyes keep darting up to Daichi. Daichi is trying to ignore him, but it's hard. 

Suga has that power over him. 

When he looks back up after he finishes his paragraph, Suga is gone. Daichi tells he should be worried, but he isn't. Suga disappears on him all the time. 

He thinks, just for a moment, he’s going to be able to finish the report before dinner. 

He moves to hunch back over the table, to actually work, when something brushes his leg. He doesn’t even have to look under the table. He almost snaps his pencil in half because, of course he should have seen this coming. 

There is a hand on his calf, slowly working its way up to Daichi’s inner thigh. The hand pushes his legs apart, then something solid settles in between them. 

“What are you doing?” Daichi asks, trying to sound bored. He doubt it works. His dick is already starting to stir in anticipation. 

“I’m bored,” Suga responds from under the table, running his hand up and down Daichi’s thigh. “You’re ignoring me.”

“I’m working on my report.”

“You’re ignoring me,” Suga repeats. “I’m jealous of a piece of paper.” 

“If you were really jealous, you would have ripped it up.”

Suga hums, then there is a heavy weight on his thigh and Daichi assumes the other teen rested his head there. “Normally, yes, but if I did that, you’d get mad and ignore me more. Plus it’s due tomorrow, so you’d get all stressed and go into overdrive and that is never fun.” He pauses, taking a moment to nuzzle at Daichi. “I know how much you care about your stupid school work. If you hadn’t have left it until the last minute, it’d be ripped up by now.”

“That sounds actually considerate of you,” Daichi says after a moment, actually touched by the words. He would have lost it if he had to start all over again; he never would have finished by the deadline. 

His hand drops below the table and he finds Suga’s hair, runs his fingers through it. “Maybe I could give you a little bit of attention.” 

“Like you have a choice in the matter,” is the reply and Suga is nosing his way up Daichi’s thigh until he turns his face to press into Daichi’s crotch. He has to bite back a moan. 

His pants are thin enough that Suga finds him easily, mouthing over his half hardness in a way Daichi has to force himself to not buck up his hips. But his pants aren’t thin enough that he can fully appreciate Suga’s mouth. 

He has enough blood in his brain to realize if they are caught they will get kicked out of the library and Daichi still needs to finish his report. He grips Suga’s hair as he glances around the room.

There is a guard standing by the door, but Daichi can barely see him. The stacks only go up to about Daichi’s chest, so he's still visible, but he knows the guard can't see what's going on under the table. 

There are a handful of patients scattered at the other tables, but most are at the other end of the room. There is only one person who can see their table and they have a very very clear view of what is happening. But so far Iwaizumi hasn't even glanced up from the book he's reading. 

Suga decides he has had enough of being ignored and sucks hard on the head of Daichi’s dick through his pants. Daichi nearly jumps out of his chair. He leans back to look down to his lap where Suga is mouthing at him. 

Daichi tugs at his hair, pulling him away enough where Suga can look back up at him. He narrows his eyes at the way the silver haired teen pouts up at him. 

“If you're going to just tease, I'm going to go back to ignoring you.” 

That gets the reaction he wants. Suga isn't the only one good at teasing. 

He's grateful he's wearing loose pants when Suga yanks them and his underwear down. He's barely free before Suga is swallowing him down. He wasn't fully hard before but now is most definitely is. 

Daichi tilts his head back, closing his eyes and enjoying the absolutely most obscene noises Suga is making. It's wet and sloppy, and Suga is groaning when he isn't gagging because he's trying to shove all of Daichi’s dick down his throat. 

Daichi rocks his hips up while forcing Suga’s head down. He gives in easily, opening his mouth and throat to Daichi, giving him everything he wants. The pace he sets is brutal, not letting Suga really breath, but it's so good. It's so perfect and wet and the noises Suga makes just make it all the more better. 

A sharp inhale that isn't from him or Suga pulls him from his pleasure. He cracks open his eyes and catches Iwaizumi’s eye. The other teen is gaping at him, at Suga, like Daichi hasn't caught him and Oikawa fucking in worse places. He feels his lips turn up into a smirk, a challenge. 

He curls his fingers into Suga’s hair and pulls hard. Suga resists being pulled back, but Daichi doesn't relent until the tip of his dick is resting on Suga’s lips. He lowers his eyes down to Suga, who looks like a damn mess. His eyes are watering, his pretty lips are swollen and red, and his hair is everywhere. 

Daichi gives his hair a sharp tug and Suga, luckily, seems to know what he wants. He let's out the lowest little guttural needy whine. 

At the other table, Iwaizumi bites back his own moan. 

He loosens his hold on Suga’s hair and the other oh so eagerly goes back to work, sucking hard to make up for the few seconds he lost. Daichi gives his own appreciative noise; he's not very vocal, normally, but he thinks the situation calls for it. 

He glances at Iwaizumi, smirks more at the fact the teen’s nose is flared and his hand has dropped under the table. 

Daichi feels smug, which briefly outshines his possessiveness and annoyance that Iwaizumi is getting off by watching Suga. 

Suga is his.

But there is something about being watched that Daichi is enjoying. 

He drops his hand to cup the back of Suga’s neck, digs his thumb into the flesh there. Suga shudders under him.

“You are only using your mouth,” Daichi whispers rather harshly, “so your hands better be busy with something else.” 

Suga presses himself forward, flush against one of Daichi’s legs, so Daichi can feel that Suga’s pushed his own pants down and he's fully hard. Daichi feels Suga stroke himself and an idea sparks in his head. Something controlling and demeaning and it makes him shudder.

“Don't use your hand,” he growls. 

Suga pauses, fully. Trying to figure out what Daichi means, maybe. But then it clicks, and Suga begins to rut against Daichi’s leg as he starts to bob his head again. Daichi pulls him closer, holds him down. 

Suga’s hips stutter against his legs. Daichi presses his thumb into the side of Suga’s neck while curling his fingers into the ends of his hair. He keeps holding Suga down, keeping his nose almost pressed into the curly hairs going up Daichi’s stomach. 

Suga swallows around him, but Daichi refuses to let him up just yet. 

“Cum for me.” Daichi orders. 

Suga turns himself just slightly so he can better angle himself against Daichi. His thrusts are fast and hard and Daichi squeezes his neck to help get him there. 

Suga’s body jerks then stills. 

Daichi cums down Suga’s throat not even a moment later, with a loud groan.

He's still shuddering when Suga pulls on of him. His grip softens, so he's just touching Suga instead of half strangling him, and Suga seems to take it as a sign to be gentle as well. As gentle as they can be.

Suga rests his head on Daichi’s thigh, slumping against him as he did and Daichi looks down at him. He looks so beautiful and fucked out and Daichi wants to drag him up into a kiss. But he doesn't, he knows better.

Suga always gets so exhausted after he comes and Daichi won't be surprised if Suga falls asleep right there.

Maybe that was his plan. Fuck himself out to the point he needs a nap, that way Daichi can work on his report without actually ignoring him. 

Part of him wants to keep Suga on the floor, with his head in Daichi’s lap as he works. It's appealing on many levels and he likes the idea that he can also pet at Suga’s hair, or tug on it, when he gets frustrated with what he is writing. 

But there is the chance of a guard coming through, or another patient, and they will get in trouble for being in such a position; and worst of all Suga will be woken up by that and that never goes well. 

So Daichi pats his cheek, maybe a little too hard. “Get up.” 

“Don’t wanna.” Suga replies, nuzzling into Daichi’s thigh like he’s some sort of cat. 

“Get up.” He repeats, leaning back in the chair and letting go of Suga completely so he can tuck himself back into his pants. Suga scowls, but any fear it might have stricken in Daichi is overtaken by fondness. Suga looks so sleepy and a mess and Daichi really just wants him to stay with his head on his lap. He looks so submissive and Daichi is positive he’ll get stabbed with the knife he knows Suga has in his sock if he dares to say as much. 

Suga huffs and crawls up into the chair beside Daichi, then flops forward onto the table. “You have one hour,” he mumbled before closing his eyes. 

Daichi rolls his eyes. He has as long as he damned well pleases, at least before the stupid thing is due. 

He glances over to Iwaizumi as he picks up his pencil. The other teen is pointedly turned away from them both, but Daichi can see a streak of pearly white dripping down the back of his hand still. 

He smirks and brings his paper closer to reread the paragraph he had written before.


End file.
